Problem: A purple sweater costs $$8$, and a popular red pair of suspenders costs $5$ times as much. How much does the red pair of suspenders cost?
Explanation: The cost of the red pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the purple sweater, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $8$ $5 \times $8 = $40$ The red pair of suspenders costs $$40$.